The Collision
by Chardineno
Summary: 24 tribute from 12 different fandoms are randomly trusted into the hunger games with no idea of where they are. but Katniss and Peeta know more than they think and there is a special twist that could change the games...
1. Chapter 1

My friend Ava and I came up with this idea when we both made a listed of characters from books and movies of who would win the hunger games. That how we came up with this fanfic. So with out further ado we present** The Collision**

Tributes' Power and abilities and Fandom  
>Elsa ice powers Frozen<br>Anna none Frozen  
>Tessa warlock shapeshifter Infernal Devices<br>Will Shadowhunter Mortal Instruments  
>Tris skilled in combat Divergent<br>Four skilled in combat Divergent  
>Katniss good with bow and arrow hunger games<br>Peeta Strong good at hiding in surroundings hunger games  
>Thomas telepathic with Teresa maze runner<br>Teresa telepathic with Thomas maze  
>Hazel none faults<br>Gus none faults  
>Clary shadow hunter mortal instruments<br>Jace shadow hunter mortal instruments  
>Alaska none looking for Alaska<br>Miles none looking for Alaska  
>Clara angel unearthly<br>Christian angel unearthly  
>Black widow master assassin Marvel<br>Hawkeye master assassin Marvel  
>Wren reboot 178 Reboot<br>Callum reboot 22 Reboot  
>Lucy 60% can unlock more of her brain Lucy (their was no one in her fandom so she is paired up with Loki because of their similar abilities)<br>Loki Master sorcerer marvel  
>Margo none paper towns<br>Quintin none paper towns

They all saw where they were but had no idea why. White sun beating down, a shining horn with supplies in it, a wall surrounding a circle shaped area with four evenly spaced openings, and each of the 24 tributes where on a sliver and black stand surrounding the horn wearing causal clothes.

A man appeared in the air, or what looked like it. "Happy fandom games and may the odds ever be in your favour. Welcome! welcome! We have selected 24 tributes from 12 different fandoms. You have been given the opportunity and the honour to represent your fandom in the fandom games, a fight to the death until a  
>lone victor remains. However, this being the first year we have tried this with different fandoms, we have proposed that if two people from the same fandom are left, or similar abilities,they can win. If your partner dies you are not out of the running, you can become a lone victor. If you kill anyone else. In the horn is supplies, that you will need in the games, and if sponsors like you, your sponsors can send gifts sent to you. If a cannon fires, someone's dead. The days deaths will be hovering in the sky that night"<p>

Katniss looked sick, as if she knew all this and she had done this before. The man continued. "I will be announcing anything, from feasts, where you get a second chance at supplies, to announcing one victor. Remember, the odds are ever in your favour. When the gong sounds you may begin! Step of your stand between now and the gong and you will blow up. Ohhh and you may ALL use any special power or ability you have"

He disappeared as soon as the gong sounded. They all speed off, hoping at a chance of survival. As Anna grabbed the packs and spear at the horn she noticed that Black Widow was pulling off the nose thing that helped Hazel breathe off, and flipped her on her back."Help" she gasped. "Help! Help me!" She yelled,

Augustus ran over to her just as Tris and Four disappeared into the woods with clips of guns, knives, and a backpack each. "You gotta win for me, okay?" Hazel whispered "okay" before she inhaled a last bit of air. "Hazel" Augustus yelled running to her. He tripped and fell face flat on a rock and was shoot with an arrow in the back by Katniss, making him take his last breath. Alaska thrusted her knife into Wren's midsection making blood ooze from underneath her shirt. Wren just removed the knife from her midsection and threw it towards the ground, Alaska had that stars trucked look on her face. Wren's fist collided with Alaska's jaw which made loud crack sound. Wren watched her opponent stumble to the ground unconscious. Wren lifted up her shirt noticing that the stab wound was just now closing up she let go of the shirt. Noticing Alaska wasn't breathing Wren decided, to make a run for it and took her pack as well. Wren spied Callum she saw him throw a rock hard at Mile hitting him in the temple and tumble towards the ground. They ran off with a backpack each. "Look at you! you look like you've been in hell!" smirked Callum as they ran. Wren silenced him with her death glare. As Anna, Elsa, Tessa, and Will sped off through the opening Theresa yanked it close, slamming on Anna and Tessa whom didn't make it though. Six cannons fired as those whom remained at the horn sped off in the opposite direction.

Dead:  
>Anna<br>Tessa  
>Hazel<br>Gus  
>Alaska<br>Miles


	2. Chapter 2

An Asgardian are extremely long-lived, but not immortal like the Olympians; they age very slowly upon reaching adulthood.

The term Misgardians are what an Asgardian call humans in their language.

Theresa and Thomas ran off with a pack of _spears_ and a back pack. They kept on running into walls covered in tress and vines. When they figured that they were far enough away from the horn and fighting they opened their back packs and sat down against the wall. "I have a rope, and a drink of water. I also found fruit a compass and some oats. You?" Thomas looked at

Theresa.

"A knife, rope, a bottle of water, some nuts, medicine, and beef jerky" Theresa said. "It reminds me of the glade, all this. Even the fact that it looks like the glade."

Thomas grinned. "Wait" Theresa yelled. "This is a maze!"

Thomas looked at her confused. "How?" He asked.

"The arena looks like the glade, the horn is the box hole. We can't remember why or how we got here. Proof?" Theresa said

"Proof. Now we better run before someone finds us" stated Thomas. "True" replied Theresa.

They started a jog along the path.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the arena, Elsa was sobbing over the loss of her sister. Even now Hans' words were replaying in her head. "Your sister is dead because of you!" he had said. Ice was creeping around her, with each salty tear. "Conceal, don't feel" she whispered. Hurriedly she built a fire, with twigs and opened her pack. She didn't bother grabbing Anna's, it would slow her down. She didn't want to risk it either. But now, she thought after opening her backpack, containing an empty water bottle, a few protein bars and a rope. She had ice powers, of corse, and had competed, back in Arendelle against men with crossbows, but she could still starve, and she couldn't kill any animals. She would have to rely on sponsors or make a bow or spear. She honestly wanted to cry. Suddenly she looked up and saw two pairs of wings, one white and the other with a few black wings here and there. She saw both of them fly away at the bloodbath. She was dreading nighttime still, when Anna's face would appear in the sky. Gone. Until she heard the pinging noise.

"Katniss, shoot that bird!" Peeta yelled. She aimed her arrow and aimed it at the two wings. Concentration.

Peeta was leaning up against a tree. He had inspected the packs already. As Katniss aimed and shoot, she heard a cannon and a boy's body appeared at her feet. The angel. Christian.

Katniss, realized that she had killed a tribute and shoot the other one. Clara fell to the ground. Peeta noticed that they had packs and a tent. He pitched the tent. "Katniss, we have shelter. Now, shoot that deer. We'll have a decent meal, besides, we should save the jerky in the pack." Katniss nodded her head. Peeta saw her disappearance into the woods. He glared at the sunshine. He knew where he was. They didn't. And the game makers didn't know he and Katniss knew. He was in the arena. He had done this all before.

Tris Prior had had it with the hunger games. Though she and Tobias had all the weapons they need and a back pack each, and most importantly being from Dauntless, the faction centered on bravery, she had no hope. Some people here, she figured, have powers. No doubt soon she would see someone do snow blasting and freeze people. She hated the idea. Wondering, Tobias would be coming back soon she knew it would be dark soon. Faces in the sky. "Four!" She yelled. Tobias ran out of the bushes. "Tris! We got a sponsor and I shot this!" He pulled up the rabbit.

Her mouth watered. "Let's cook it. Stuff it in our packs!"

The sky was covered in shades of purples, pinks, and orange by now. Tris looked up. Booming music played and the sky projected the deaths. Clara. Christian. Tessa. Anna. Hazel. Gus. Alaska. Miles. 8 in all. "All those lost souls" Tris muttered. "Awwwwwww don't go amity on me Tris!" Four smirked. Tris gave him a stern look. "This is seriously serious Tobias Eaton!"

He looked at her. "I know but Dauntless don't do peace!. Don't use my real name as a weapon." Tobias said. "We do" Tris said. "Erudite made me"

A package came. The pinging noise. Tris opened it. "It's sleeping bags"

"Good" Tobias stated. Now, she thought, we better sleep. Several miles away in a cave from them was Lucy and Loki.

"Hello there beautiful! What's you name?" Asked Loki with a charming smile, and a British accent . As he moved towards Lucy he ran his hand through his jet black hair.

"Lucy and I don't do flattery Asgardian" she said carelessly.

Loki reaction was somewhat surprised.

"How do you know I'm an Asgardian?" He demanded with curiosity.

"_I'm telepathic_" she said telepathically.

"_Let me guess you were a drug mule?, _an_d one of your captors, kicked you hard in the stomach. Releasing the drug into your system? Which was a drug called CHP4? The drug enhanced your brain capacity. Making you capable of many things? Correct_?" Loki asked telepathically.

"Spot on" she spoked. They both hear an object drop outside of the cave. "We got a sponsor" replied Loki.

"It's a box of matches" he stated as he opened it up. He placed the matches gently on a rock.

A dagger with a golden hilt, in it's case, appeared out of thin air in Loki's hand.

"Weapon?" He asked to Lucy with his eyebrow raised. Lucy looked at him with her green eyes and answered "gun"

As he handed her a gun he asked,"What is it with Misgardians and guns?" He smirked. "Everything" she replied. As she took the gun. They then laid out their sleeping bags, build a fire, and caught two rabbits for dinner. As they ate the rabbits in silence. Loki just from looking at his attractive partner in the dim light that she wasn't quite normal_. It's like her nature of being human has drained from her. He thought_. Once they had finished Loki engulfed the carcasses in fire with his magic. What was left was nothing. Then they climbed into their sleeping bags. Listening to mockingjays calling in the distance.

Dead: Clara

Christian

Alaska

Miles

Anna

Tessa

Gus

Hazel


End file.
